This invention relates to advertising materials and, more particularly, to apparatus for the manufacture of "take-one" advertising displays.
A take-one advertising display generally consists of a cardboard panel, upon which suitable advertising matter is printed, and a collection of coupons, pictures or calendars commonly referred to as a pad, which is stapled to the panel. Generally, individuals are invited by the printed message to tear off one or more of the coupons and, therefore, the coupons are connected to the cardboard panel in such a way as to permit ready removal of one coupon at a time.
The assembling of the preprinted and preformed cardboard panels with printed coupon pads has heretofore been done by hand. This has required that packs of a predetermined number of coupons be seperately bound to form a pad prior to being stapled to the panel. Such binding has been accomplished through the manual application of a small quantity of glue along one edge of the pack of coupons.
The preliminary formation of the pads, coupled with manual assembly of panels and pads is costly, both in terms of materials and labor, and is relatively slow, thereby adding to the overall cost and decreasing the attractiveness of take-one displays as an advertising tool.